Graduation Day
by Quasi Ra
Summary: Graduation day finally comes. YAY! Or...maybe not. The day that the girls have all been waiting for finally arrives....but why aren't they happy? Two new students enroll in Usagi's school...but bring along more trouble than theyre worth
1. Part One

**Part One**  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed and took a sip of her soda. She sat at a booth and looked distantly out the window she was seated next to. Her blue eyes, usually so cheerful, were now filled with sorrow. Sure, she had talked about being excited about the day that was to come in two weeks. But now that she thought about it even more, Usagi dreaded this day. What was she going to do? Where was she going to go? What….was going to happen to everyone else??  
Usagi paid for her drink then stepped outside. She passed many other people, a good deal younger then her. They were giggling, looking at magazines, and talking about what they were going to do when they got older. She passed the park, the stairs to Rei's temple, and the grocery store. She walked a bit further until she got to the woods. She walked to the very center of the woods. There was a small lake there. The trees seemed to circle around it as if they grew to close, they would wilt and die. The blood red sun was now setting, and Usagi could see the mellowness of it all. She sighed, looked at her complexion, then turned around and headed for home.  
******************  
  
Ami sat in her room at the small table she studies at. Books from Algebra to calculus lied open on her table. Books concerning wars, the history of landmarks, English books, and a few books on other languages. Pencils, pens, protractors, compasses, and a variety of school materials were scattered around her room. Ami herself sat on her bed, looking at an old photo album. There were pictures of her and the girls starting high school, going out to have fun, birthday parties, and picnics. She smiled lightly as she crossed a picture that had everyone in it. Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Chibiusa, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, Mamoru…the whole gang. Michiru and Haruka were now off to who knew where. Setsuna was back guarding the gates of time, and where were the rest of them to go?   
Ami stood up and walked over to the glass-sliding door. She opened it and stepped out to her balcony. From here you could see a good portion of the city. Ami's eyes gazed over this. She saw the Cherry Hill Temple, Usagi's house, Minako's house, the movie theater, and the forest. She looked at an envelope on the table, sighing. Yes, she had been accepted, but did she want to go all the way to Germany in only two weeks? She didn't know.  
******************  
  
Rei swept the temple entrance impatiently. She wasn't wearing her usual robe. Dressed in black capris, a red tank top, and black high heals, she was ready. While her grandfather was sleeping, she'd be out having fun. Rei's grandfather could take care of himself if anything happened. And if worse came to worse, Chad would always be around to help. Raye brought her head up to wipe her for-head. Her gaze caught the sunset. It seemed to her that there hadn't been one as beautiful as this in a long time. The sun was just above the water in the distance, the sun itself was blood red, and the sky was decorated with an assortment of blues, pinks, and oranges. It was indeed something to see.   
Chad came outside. "Rei, do you need help with anything?"   
Rei shook her head, and waved her hand to dismiss Chad. She sighed, her eyes still stuck on the what seemed like ever-lasting sunset. She dropped her broom, and started down the temple stairs. She walked until she got to a large building of apartments. It was her last two weeks in high school, and she was going to prove she was more mature then before. She walked up seven flights of stairs and came to a door. She knocked. The doorknob twisted, and a familiar face came to greet her. "Hi, Mamoru."   
  
******************  
  
Minako flipped through her comic book. It was difficult, however, to read with her radio blasting. She ripped out a picture of Sailor V holding up two fingers. "Yea…" Minako snickered, "V for victory…" She ripped up the picture and scattered the pieces around the room. Her orange lava lamp lie broken on the floor, the chair to her desk was turned over, and the desk drawers were out. Her stuffed animals were scattered upon the bed, the stuffing ripped out of them.   
Minako was dressed…well…not normally. Her pink skirt was tattered and the yellow blouse she was wearing was stained with ketchup and an assortment of things. She, obviously, didn't match at all.   
She jumped for the box atop her closest. Alas, she couldn't get it, so she finally drug the chair that once lie on the floor over to the closet. She got the box and dropped it on the floor. Out of the box she retrieved her henshin stick. She snickered, and threw it under her bed, wishing she could forget all about it.   
  
******************  
  
Makoto looked in the mirror, brushing her medium-long brown hair. She sighed and put her brush down. At long last, high school was almost done. But for some strange reason, Makoto wasn't very happy. She was confused about many things. There was a guy in her life…for once. And he didn't look like her ex-boyfriend. He was a year older then her, and already out of high school. He said the freedom was great, no teachers, no books, and no more homework. …Yet there was still that gut-wrenching feeling that was in her stomach, telling her something was wrong…that, at the very end, she wouldn't be happy to graduate at all.   
Makoto got up and flopped down on her bed. She smiled. Remembering when she was little, she recalled a conversation she had once had with her mother, when the lied next to each other…right here, their heads clunked together and sugar cookies making their way into mouths. Makoto drifted off to sleep:   
  
"Mommy…yoo know whut we shud do?" Makoto asked.   
"Mmm…no, dear, what's that?" A sweet, mellow voice asked.  
"We shud ghet some balue paint…and some sticky, glow in the dawk stars….and paint the ceiling to look like the sky!"  
"Yes, that's a very wonderful idea, Makoto…"   
"Can we do that sometime?"   
"I s'pose it wouldn't be a bad idea…" The lady with the mellow, sweet voice got up, put the last sugar cookie in her mouth, and brushed herself off. Her long, curly, brown hair lie shortly past her shoulders…and her enchanting green eyes eyed Makoto slowly. "Maybe you should go to bed now. You had your snack.  
"Ok, Ok…" Makoto pulled the covers down and climbed under them. "Tuck me in! Tuck me in!"  
The lady laughed. "Hai, Hai (Yes, yes)…of course…" She fluffed Makoto's pillow and kissed her for head. "G'night, my little angel."  
Makoto nodded slowly, "…good night mommy…sweet dweams…don't lettie the bed…" She yawned, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
There was a shrill scream, and a bright light.   
  
Makoto woke up with a start, and tears in her eyes. She reached for the phone to call Usagi. She needed all the comfort she could get.  
  
******************  
  
Chibiusa stood at the gates of time…once more.   
"Puu!! Please!!" Came Chibiusa's whining voice. She was old enough not to whine, but in order to get Sailorpluto to open the gates of time, she had to do some serious convincing.  
"Chibiusa! Absolutely not!! Your past journeys to the past have been dangerous! And you always put Queen Serenity and King Edymion in such a fright. You should really tell them you're going. Th" Sailorpluto was cut off.   
"So…you'll let me go!?"  
"I just said no!"  
"Actually…you just said I should let them no I'm going…so I can assume that you're letting me go…" Chibiusa looked at Sailorpluto's face, and sighed " If I tell them I'm going…will you let me go? Ple----ase!? Usagi and the girls are graduating this year…and I really, really want to see them!!"  
Pluto sighed. "Small Lady. You may go…but you must return in seven days."  
"Seven days?!" Chibiusa shouted, "but their graduation is in two weeks!! I wont even have time to see them!! And I want to visit, too!! It isn't fair, Puu!! You should let me go for at least two weeks…"  
Sailorpluto looked away. She hated Chibiusa's whining more then anything in the world…except for the fact that she couldn't have Princ…ah…but that was all beside the point. Her personal lust was not to be compared with this. She looked down at Chibiusa "Promise me…promise that you'll return in the expected two weeks. I shall tell Queen Serenity and Prince Edymion about you going…only if you make that promise!"  
Chibiusa looked up. Her pink pigtails cascaded down her back in tight curls. Her reddish eyes looked up at Sailorpluto, now the size of plates. She smiled. "I promise, Puu."   
Sailorpluto took out the all-familiar necklace and handed it to Chibiusa, who looked up. "Ready when you are," Chibiusa said.  
"Go on, Small Lady. Two Weeks…that's all…NOW!"   
Chibiusa held up the key, "Time Key! Take me back to the past!!" A small pink cloud appeared above Chibiusa and she began to float of the ground. "Ja Ne (See you) Puu!! Thank you!!" And she was gone.  
  
  
******To Be Continued******  



	2. Part Two

***Part Two***  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon is a popular Japanese anime created by Naoko Takeuchi. It does not and will never (well…maybe SOME day he, he) belong to me. I am not earning profit off of this story.   
  
  
Usagi stood at the street corner. Her past conversation on the phone with Makoto had told her to come here. And so she did. Before too long, a young lady came running up to Usagi. Her hair was brown and was tied up in a ponytail; her eyes were a lovely shade of green, and she towered of Usagi like a tree would tower over a flower.   
"Hey, Usagi-chan!" Makoto spoke loudly, and cheerfully.  
"Heya, Makoto. Why did you want me to meet you here again?" Usagi asked as she stifled a yawn. Makoto wanted her there early, for some reason. Getting up before noon was a miracle for Usagi, but she would do just about anything for her friends, especially for one as close as Makoto was.   
"Oh, nothing, just girls day out, ya know? Thought we'd do a little bit of shopping…stuff like that!"   
"Sounds good!"   
The two girls strode off down the streets, walking inside clothing shops, fortune telling stands, and a few restaurants. Any stranger passing by would not have guessed that these two ladies were both feeling a bit depressed deep down inside.   
Usagi's communicator beeped. "Huh? Oh. Hi Ami! Do you need something?"   
Ami sighed. "No, not really. I just thought it would be nice for all of us to get together for a picnic. Ya know… just like old times. I'll contact everyone else later."   
"Oh! Sure! Makoto's right here. She says she'd love to go too!" Usagi replied, sounding cheerful, but not forced cheerfulness like she had been applying for the past week or so.  
Ami smiled. "Usagi-chan. Could you contact Mamoru and Rei while I work on contacting Minako?"  
"Sure thing, Ami!"   
"Arigato (Many Thanks). Bye!"  
"Ja ne."   
  
  
*********  
  
"It really is a shame your grandfather kicked you out of the temple, Rei…" Mamoru said, the sorrow clear in his voice.   
Rei looked up at Mamoru. She had spent the night here; slept on the bed and Mamoru on the sofa. She hadn't exactly come for what she wanted, but she would get it before too long. Usagi was her friend, but Rei thought she really wouldn't mind at all if she just slipped a few kisses and…  
"Rei, are you okay?" Came Mamoru's enchanting voice.  
Rei found herself leaning forward, her lips pressed together, and eyes closed. She blushed a deep red. "Oh! I'm…Uh…I apologize."   
Mamoru shook his head, his black hair shifting slightly out of place. "Its okay, Rei. Are you hungry or anything?"   
Rei sighed. She was a bit hungry, but she didn't want Mamoru to think she was some sort of pig. She sat there, trying to look content. "No thank you, Mamoru. I'll be fine. I'm really sorry about intruding on you and all. I guess grandfather just thought I was too old, and decided to move me out of the temple. I'll try to find a place as soon as possible." She looked up to meet Mamoru's glance. She prayed that he could not see passed her lie.   
Mamoru nodded. "I guess so. Well, I have to go to work in an hour or so. If you need anything at all, you can just help yourself to whatever you please."  
"What about you Mamo-chan. Can I help myself to you, too?" She thought to herself, sighing lustfully.   
  
*********  
Minako looked about the room then arranged herself comfortably on her bed. She gazed up at the ceiling. It was painted with Sailor V figures. Sailor V doing her famous "V for victory" sign, Sailor V holding Artemis, or just Sailor V posing. She had an artist from England paint it, and was found upon it…once upon a time. She sighed. Maybe, she thought, I could go back to being Sailor V once this whole graduation thing is over. She stuffed a cookie in her mouth and pondered upon this for a while.   
Beep; beep.  
Minako looked about the room. She tumbled off her bed, threw some clothes around, scattered books, and finally came to her communicator.  
"Minako! You look so gloomy! What's wrong?"   
"Ohayo Gozaimasu, (Good morning) Ami-chan. Nothing is the matter," She replied sulkily.  
"…Very well. Everyone else is going to a picnic later this evening. Would you like to come?"  
"Hai. (Yes) That sounds nice, Ami…Where is it?"   
"At the park about a half a mile from Rei's temple."   
"Okay. Good Bye." Minako hung up without waiting for an answer. She stood up and started cleaning her room; only so it would be easier to find an outfit to wear.  
"Yea…Sailor V has to arrive in style, ya know?" Minako said sarcastically to herself.   
  
*********  
  
Rei sighed. Mamoru was in the kitchen, fixing her something to eat. She felt somewhat ashamed…lying to him an all. But she really…really…Rei closed her eyes and started to daydream. Now she knew how Usagi felt … once so long ago; now that Usagi had what she wanted it was Rei's turn to get a taste of the action. She was pulled out of her daydreams by a sudden beep. She looked about. She couldn't figure out what it was. She dug in her pockets and pulled something out.  
"…Hi Usagi…" Rei answered.  
"Hey, Rei! How are things?"  
"Not bad, Usagi-chan. What about there?"  
"Things are going…swell…" Rei lied, trying to cover anything and everything up.   
"That's good. Listen. The girls and I were planning on having a picnic…ya know? For old times sake and stuff. It sounded like a really good idea, so I accepted the invitation. Are you going to come?"  
"Sure. It sounds-" Rei was cut off.  
"Rei!! You're food is ready!" Mamoru's deep voice came.  
"Mamoru!?" Usagi screeched. "What's he doing there?! No! What are you doing at his house, Rei-chan!?" Usagi noticed the picture hanging above Mamoru's sofa.  
"Uh…well…" Rei trailed off, trying to think of some excuse. Usagi would know that her grandfather was far too kind to kick her out, so she couldn't use that one. Maybe…help with homework? Exams?   
"Usako. Didn't Rei tell you? Her grandfather kicked her out of the temple…It was really a shame. So I decided to let her stay with me." Mamoru explained soothingly to the tearful eyed Usagi.   
"Bu…Bu…She could have stayed with me! Not you! Why does she have to stay with you?" Usagi stammered, trying to speak as clearly as possible.   
"I offered her a place. Don't worry, Usako, everything will be alright." Mamoru said, still trying to get Usagi to stop crying.   
"Yea, Odango atama (Dumpling Head), everything will be alright. Trust me. Nothing will happen!" Rei said, sounding cheerful, as if they were no doubt that Mamoru was just giving her a place to stay.  
"Fine. Both of you are inviting to the picnic. See you there. Ja! (Bye)" Usagi said, agitated, hanging up without waiting for a response.   
  
*********   
Chibiusa stood by the fountain in the park. It was mid-afternoon by now. She was on her way to Usagi's house when she saw the beautiful lake. Water made her smile, she liked it. She now stood with her shoes her hands, ankle deep in the lake. Her soft, pink hair flowed a bit passed her shoulders. She had cut it this summer…her mother didn't like it; although Chibiusa had no regrets about it herself. It made her look older.   
She heard laughter from far away. She sighed, remembering where she was supposed to be, that she couldn't just stand here in the lake for two whole weeks. She turned around to see a smiling blonde accompanied by a tall man whose black locks fell into his eyes, and four lovely other girls; one with long blonde hair tied in a red bow, another with brown hair, tied up gracefully, a girl with black hair and beautiful violet eyes. The other standing next to the brown haired girl, smiling a seemingly enchant full smile. At first, Chibiusa thought she was imagining things, until the blonde, who had her hair tired up in a hairstyle similar to what hers used to be, spoke.   
"Chibiusa! Is that you?" Usagi asked.  
"Hai, Hai, Usagi-san. Don't look so worried. I just cut my hair…and grew up. I have permission to be here, too. So don't worry about it. I wanted to see you guys graduate…and visit a little." Chibiusa said, her eyes glistening with joy through the whole thing. It had been a very long while since she had seen Usagi and the girls…and Mamoru.   
Mamoru sighed. "Lucky I could take off work. I didn't expect seeing you here, Chibiusa. How have you been?"   
Chibiusa beamed a smile at her future father, "I've been great, Mamo-chan…and yourself?"  
Usagi pulled Mamoru away. "Lets get the picnic set up, minaa! (Everyone)!"  
  
*********  
  
Makoto grabbed the red blanket she had brought along with her. She spread it out over the grass. It was a perfect spot, really. The sun shone the right amount, the grass was a perfect shade of green, and you had a wonderful view of the lake.   
"I'll get the food!!" Usagi shouted out as she ran towards the basket.  
"No you wont!" Chibiusa darted out in front of Usagi and grabbed the basket. She ran, and as she passed Usagi, she stuck her tongue out.  
"Come back her you little brat!!" Usagi cried, running after Chibiusa.   
"Girls! Calm down!" Mamoru jogged after the two, trying to get them to stop.  
The others laughed. Makoto grabbed the basket that Chibiusa had dropped.She lied out a variety of sandwiches, potato salad, cherry jelly, an assortment of pop, an apple pie, double- fudge chocolate chip cookies, and some fruit.   
She turned and waited for Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibiusa to stop. Chibiusa ran and hide behind Minako.   
"Usagi! Come and eat already! We don't want games!" Rei shouted.   
"Oh, c'mon Rei, she started it!!" Usagi whined and pleaded.  
"And you shouldn't have drug it out!!" Rei shouted, her temper flaring.   
"Fine, fine," Usagi said. She took a seat on the blanket. "Lets eat!"   
  
*********  
  
"Oh, that was really good!" Minako exclaimed.   
Usagi belched loudly. "Uh huh! Really good, Makoto! I'm not at all surprised that you were able to make all this in a short amount of time!"   
"Ewww!! Usagi!! Excuse yourself!" Chibiusa scooted playfully away from Usagi.  
"Gomen nasai (Excuse me)," Usagi replied, blushing a bit.   
"Hai, Excuse me too, I have to go to the restroom." Mamoru said as he got up.   
Rei sighed.   
Everyone started babbling about how much they were looking forward to graduation, and, at the same time, how they awkwardly dreaded it. Rei removed herself from the conversation, and got up. She tiptoed to the building that the bathrooms were in. She waited outside the men's room.   
Mamoru stepped out a few moments later.  
Rei pushed him away from the restroom and into a corner.  
"Rei, what's going on? Are you okay?" Mamoru asked, a tint of worry in his voice. Instead of replying, she stood on her tiptoes and touched lips with Mamoru. Not knowing what was going on, he returned the kiss. They slowly tore apart….  
  
  
*********  
  
  
^ Well…I figured this was a good place to end it. So I did. Hope you enjoyed it. He he. I really am an angel. I'll work on getting the next part out A.S.A.P! Sorry It took me so long to get this out...I have the next two...just so uh...you guys dont hunt me down or anything!  



	3. Part Three

***Part Three***  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon is a popular Japanese anime created by Naoko Takeuchi. It does not and will never (well…maybe SOME day he, he) belong to me. I am not earning profit off of this story.   
  
  
Mamoru blinked and went pale.   
Rei gazed into Mamoru's deep blue eyes. She wished she could stay they for ever, staring into his enchanting eyes…not moving…maybe another kiss…and… Rei went for another kiss.  
Mamoru pushed his hand into her face. "Rei! What are you doing?"  
"Mamo-chan…you did it once, why not one more time? Enjoy it while you can…" She whispered soothingly, "don't worry, I wont tell Usagi…"  
Mamoru cast a worried glance to Rei. "I'm not worried about you telling Usagi, Rei. I'm concerned about you!"   
"Oh, Mamo-chan…that's so sweet of you!"   
"Rei, I mean about your well being. You've never…um…" Mamoru pursed his lips together, trying to find a nice way to say this. "Tried to kiss me before."   
"Oh, but…" Rei sighed. She turned and walked away, leaving a dazed and confused Mamoru behind.   
  
  
*********  
  
"Welcome back, Rei." Makoto said, smiling.  
"…And Mamoru!" Usagi added in hastily. Rei glanced behind her, noticed that he had come back also.  
"Thank you," they both said in unison.   
Chibiusa got up and stretched. "I'm going to go sit by the lake," she stated.  
"Hey! Why don't I come with you?" Minako asked, also getting up. Ami, Rei, and Makoto also got up. "We'll go with you, too."  
  
  
*********  
  
"Mamo-chan…" Usagi stated, uneasily.  
"Yes, Usako?"   
"What took you so long? Why did you and Rei come back together? What happened?" Usagi asked, forcing the questions out of her mouth quickly.  
Mamoru sighed, knowing that this would come up soon. "In answer to your questions, in order: I felt sick, coincidence, and nothing." He annunciated all of his words, making sure Usagi heard every one of them.  
"Don't lie, Mamoru!" Usagi cried, convincing herself that something had happened.   
"Usako! I swear, nothing happened!" Mamoru said, trying to yet again coax the wet-eyed Usagi.   
Rei walked in, hearing only the end of their conversation. "Damn it, Usagi! Why do you always have to go and assume things!? Nothing happened, okay!?"   
Mamoru glanced up at Rei. They were both lying…and they both knew it. Weather they both felt ashamed or not was a different story.   
Usagi looked back and forth between the two of them, unsure of what was going on. "Fine," she said, getting up. She walked until she caught up with the others, forgetting about Mamoru and Rei…leaving them behind…alone.   
  
*********  
  
"Wow…" Minako said, her breath practically taken away. "Isn't the sunset beautiful, Makoto?"   
"Hai…Its nice…" Makoto replied, transfixed on the sunset. She sighed.   
Usagi came in. "Hey! What are you guys doing?"   
Chibiusa glared at Usagi, as if saying, "How dare you disturb this peaceful moment…big mouth?"   
Usagi got the idea and came up to watch the sunset. She sighed. Rei was one of her very best friends…and Mamoru was the love of her life. She wanted to trust both of them. But… She soon became engrossed in her thoughts, oblivious to everything else around her.  
  
  
*********  
  
Mamoru was still seated upon the blanket, and Rei was standing a mere three feet away from him. With the sun shining from behind her, she looked stunning. Her red summer dress blew gently in the wind, her hair following. The violet in her eyes shone even more then before, and her tan, slender legs were revealed. Mamoru was almost taken away…almost. The thought of Usagi slipped into his mind and he sighed.  
"Mamo-chan…" Rei approached him.  
"Yes?" He asked, the sense of relatuctentness in his usually so gentle, reassuring voice. His blue eyes were glazed, not with tears, but with fear and anxiousness. For the first time in his life, he felt a surge of emotion run through him. Not love. No, he knew what love was. Something else, maybe. Oh what a feeling this was.  
Rei was getting closer. "Tell me what you want Mamoru…tell me what you want…" She said this with a seductive voice.   
Mamoru looked up at Rei, she was now standing directly in front of him. He hesitantly put his hands on Rei's hips, swaying her body left then right, left…and right again. Usagi didn't have to know… He pulled Rei down until her eyes were level with his. His hands were still gently placed on her hips. No, he thought, Usagi couldn't find out. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Rei took the opportunity and slipped her tongue in Mamoru's mouth. Mamoru pulled away slowly, his hands running down her curved body.   
"Not now…" Mamoru spoke softly, gently.   
Rei nodded, agreeing with Mamoru. They both got up. Soon after, the girls came back and packed everything up.  
  
  
*** ******  
  
Usagi taped her pencil on her paper, and then stuck it in her mouth. This quiz is just too hard, Usagi thought. There was a series of quizzes that were to come before her exams. In other words, preparation for her final exams. She sighed.  
"Class!" Her teachers voice came through. "The time amount for your quiz is done."   
Usagi panicked and circled any letter, scribbled her name on the front, and passed it up.   
"I would like to take this opportunity," the teacher, Mr. Fletch, started "to introduce two new students. They come from the United States, which you have studied in history I believed. More directly, from Ohio. Would you two please say your names and a little bit about yourself?  
The girl, whose long, silver hair was tied up in low, lose pigtails. Her eyes were almost gray, but you could see the tint of blue in them. She smiled coolly. "My name is Anetka."   
"And about yourself?" The teacher asked.   
"There's nothing that I wish to share with the class," She replied, maintaining her coolness.   
"I see. Well, what about you?" Mr. Fletch asked, pointing to the boy who was slightly taller then the young girl. His black locks, much luck Mamoru's, were tipped with a deep red, and they fell into his eyes, which were a deep gold.   
"Bishonen. My name is Bishonen," He stated, gazing about the room. "My sister over here doesn't like to talk much. But we moved here from Ohio. Our father moved her for a business trip, you see, and we were forced to tag along. We were, however, born here in Tokyo. It's nice to be home." He beamed a smile at everyone, the ladies particularly.   
"Well, now that we've got that settled. Both of you can take a seat in the back of the room. One on each side of Usagi there. Usagi…will you please raise your hand?" Mr. Fletch asked.  
Usagi awoke from a pre-slumber. She raised her right hand slightly in the air. Bishonen took the seat to the right of Usagi and Anetka took the one left to her. She beamed a smile at both of them. Anetka glared at her coldly, although Bishonen beamed a smile right back.   
  
  
*********   
  
"Did you see the new guy in class!?" Usagi screeched, directing the question to Makoto.   
"Yes. He was so dreamy…He looked just like my…" Makoto started, but was cut off.  
"Your ex-boyfriend. I know." Usagi said, rolling her eyes teasingly.  
"Actually, no. He looks a lot like my cousin!" Makoto stated, trying to defend herself.  
"Oh…" Usagi sighed, sounding defeated. "Well, he was a real hunk!"   
Makoto nodded her head, then stopped at the corner. "Well, I'll see you later, Usagi-chan!"   
"Of course, Makoto. See you later." Usagi went straight while Makoto took her usual right to go home. Usagi sighed, her bag thumping against her knees every time she walked. She didn't know what to do about Rei and Mamoru. With an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach, she opened the door.  
"Usagi, sweetie, someone's here to see you!"   
Usagi walked upstairs to her room, figuring it was one of the girls. She twisted the doorknob, and raised an eyebrow. "Koban wa,(Good evening) Bishonen. May I ask what you are doing in my room?"   
"I just stopped by to give a fair hello." He replied.  
"Oh…" Usagi stated, setting her bag behind Bishonen. He smiled.   
"I was wondering. I've seen some of your friends, and Id like to meet them all, you see. Maybe at the tennis court, say…oh…tomorrow?"   
Usagi blinked. Makoto wouldn't mind, she knew, and Minako would do anything to get a glance at a good-looking guy. Rei wouldn't mind either…and Ami…well Ami would probably tag along for an intellectually stimulating conversation. "Sounds good."   
"Alright then. See you then." Bishonen said, removing himself from the room.  
"Bye…" Usagi said to the empty room.   
  
  
*******To be continued*******  
  
^Ah, well. Not a good ending, I personally think. Doesn't leave you hanging, does it? Well, again, I hope you enjoyed the part. Excuse my excessive use of Japanese. ^. ~  
  



	4. Part Four

***Part Four***  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon is a popular Japanese anime created by Naoko Takeuchi. It does not and will never (well…maybe SOME day he, he) belong to me. I am not earning profit off of this story.   
  
  
Rei grabbed her communicator. "What is it this time, Usagi-chan?"   
"Well. There's a new guy at our school. And he wants to meet you and the rest of the girls. In about three hours. Sound good?" Usagi asked, begging.   
"Sure, Usagi-chan. Three hours. Should I ask Mamoru to come along with us?"   
"No. Mamoru can stay there," Usagi sighed, her eyes darkening almost immediately, but brightened up slightly. "Besides, I want to drool without being noticed by him!"   
Rei smiled a slightly fake smile. "Okay. Ja, Usagi-chan"   
"Bye, Rei." Usagi's face dimmed from the communicator.   
Mamoru came in. "Who were you talking to, Rei?"   
"Usagi."   
"I see." He said, as he lowered his eyes. His dark hair fell into his eyes. It was still wet, being that he just got out of the shower. Rei found him irresistible. Mamoru sat next to Rei on the sofa, and Rei lied across his lap. Mamoru did not object. He slightly caressed Rei's face with his slim index finger. He bent down and kissed her passionately.  
"Mamo-chan…"  
Mamoru slowly slipped off Rei's top…but he stopped when he heard a small gasp coming from the doorway.  
  
*********  
  
"Whattya want Usagi!?" Minako shouted.  
"Well…actually…" Usagi sighed, explaining what she had stated to Rei. "He wants to meet you all. I don't know why. But he's a total cutie! Perfect for drooling over!"   
"Oh. Since ya put it that way. When?" Minako asked, sounding rather anxious.   
"Well, in about two and a half hours… at the tennis court. Can you make it?" Usagi asked.  
"Sure. I'm going over to Makoto's house later today. I'll ask her to come along, so you don't have to ask her.   
"Okay. Bye Minako. See you tonight.  
Usagi pushed the button on her communicator and turned it off. She turned over on her stomach and sighed. She had contacted Ami about an hour ago and she had said she was coming. Just an a couple…hours left, Usagi thought to herself. A little nap wouldn't hurt, would it now? She closed her eyes, and once again became engrossed in her thoughts, two hours later found her still sleeping there.  
  
*********  
  
"Oh no!!" Usagi screeched loudly. "Rei is so going to kill me! I'm the one who invited them in the first place!!" She tumbled off her bed and pulled on a pair of yellow capri's and a white, long sleeved shirt. She threw on some sandles. She ran down stairs, practically tripping over the last two steps, and ran as fast as she could to the park. About two minutes before she got there, Usagi glanced at her watch, realizing she was already fifteen minutes lately.   
She opened the gate to the tennis court and walked in. Immediately she realized that Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Bishonen were already there. Unfortunately, Anetka, Bishonen's sister, was there two. Bishonen stood there, smiling, talking with the girls. Anetka stood a few feet away, a stern look plastered upon her face, and her arms crossed over her chest.  
Usagi ran the rest of the way over to them, and by the time she got there, she was out of breath.  
"Usag-chan!" Rei shouted, slapping Usagi on the back, being brutally ruff…intentionally. She leaned down into her mouth was level with Usagi's ear. "You're…late…" She whispered, sounding as if her teeth were clenched.   
"Eh…" Usagi started and stood up, smiling innocently. "Um…Id like you to meet Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto, whom you probably have already met from school." She said each girls' name, pointed to them respectively, and each girl smiled. "And this is Bishonen." She said, reaching her index finger out to him.   
Bishonen smiled. "We've taken the time to introduce ourselves. But Thank You Usagi. I don't believe…" He started "that you've met my sister. Anetka. She…erm…doesn't speak much."  
Anetka smiled her cold smile. "Oh, Bishonen. Don't talk like that. I talk…when need be so. But I don't find in necessary to talk to…these people."   
Bishonen sighed. "Hai, Of Course Sister." He beamed a smile at the girls, and the girls, in returned, smiled back. His black hair, tipped red, fell into his golden eyes. Minako sighed.   
"So, Bishonen. Are you…um…busy this weekend?" Minako asked, hoping against all odds that he was free.  
"Actually. No I'm not busy at all. Why do you ask?" He smiled, knowing what she was going for.  
"Well, Maybe we could go out for a shake or something. Get to know each other a little more?" She asked, still pleading.  
"That sounds excellent."   
She exhaled.  
"Well, It was nice meeting all of you, see you again!" He walked off.   
"Good-bye." Anetka said in her usual cool voice, following behind Bishonen.   
  
  
*********  
"This is going to be easy…" Bishonen said, lurking about the shadows. Anetka nodded, as if in agreement. "But if you keep being so cold," he continued "people are going to think something's up!"   
Anetka sighed. " I can't help who I am, you know. I think this whole mission is pointless. Dealing with annoying little girls running around in skirts…screaming about how wonderful they are."   
"But, Anet, we're here to lower those girls' ego down a few levels. That's what we're here for, sis." Bishonen said.   
Anetka nodded, pulling out a bow. She grabbed an arrow from the quiver on her back. She took aim at a near civilian, and let go. The arrow flew through people. Through the young lady's heart the tip went. She dropped to the ground, dead. A small stream of blood made its way from her body.  
  
*********  
  
Rei got up and looked around, afraid that the small gasp was from Usagi. Fortunately, it was not from Usagi. "Chibiusa! You scared me! You shouldn't just walk into peoples apartments!"   
"You should talk Rei." Chibiusa responded back, throwing a sharp glance at Rei.   
"What are you talking about?" Rei asked.  
"You know very well what I'm talking about! Usagi said your grandfather had kicked you out of the temple. Hey, Rei. Guess who I just went to see?!" Chibiusa shouted, her eyes beaming with anger. Rei's face went pale. Chibiusa waited, and after getting no respond, she answered her own question. "I went to see you grandfather, Rei!! And guess what? Poor Rei didn't get kicked out of the temple after all!!"   
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Rei shouted incredulously.  
"Don't lie, Rei!! I came over to see Mamoru! And what do I find!? My future mother's good friend getting a little too intimate with my future father!! You would think that…Usagi being with Mamoru and all…you would know better!? But did you? NO! You went and…and…UGH! I CANT BELIEVE YOU!!" Chibiusa screamed, her voice seeming to rise by the second.  
"I'm not all to blame, you know. Mamoru had some part in it, too…" Rei said, realizing she had been caught and there was really nothing she could do about it.  
Mamoru looked at Rei, sighing. "Oh, c'mon Rei. I admit that it was really tempting, but I would never hurt Usagi in that kind of way. The kiss met nothing, Rei. I'm sorry."   
Rei's eyes glazed over with tears. "How can you say that!?"   
"Rei!" Mamoru shouted, "you need to get over your high-school crush and grow up!! I've got a girlfriend. If you really want to even go as far to say I have a wife, then go ahead! I'm taken, and there's no way I can be with you. We're friends. Do you understand, Rei?"  
Tears made their way down Rei's cheeks, landing softly on the carpeted floor, leaving a small wet spot. "Yes, I understand. What I don't understand is how you could sit there and lie to me. Not in words. But you knew…you knew that something was going to happen. And if Chibiusa hadn't come in, something would have!"   
"Lie to you!? Oh, GOD! How dare you sit there and say that? You were the one who was lying to me Rei! Your grandfather never kicked you out of the temple! Little Rei decided to sneak out one night, and come over to Mamoru's house, seeing if she could stay there. And then she tries to seduce him! What do you call that, Rei!?" Mamoru yelled.  
" I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Rei admitted, offering an apologetic smile, as if she kept this up, maybe she'd still get her way.   
"Don't try it, Rei. Get out of my house. Outside of seeing you as Tuxedo Kamen, I never want to talk to you again." Mamoru stated, staring Rei straight in the eyes, as if to emphasize what he was saying.   
Rei fled from the room, the tears still making their way down her face, only in a faster pace.   
Mamoru sighed, looking at Chibiusa. "Well, I guess we should go see Usagi, hm?" Chibiusa nodded.   
  
  
*********  
Usagi walked up the stairs slowly. One more week, that's it. That's all she had to make it, and high school would be over. She wouldn't have to listen to the teachers or anything. All she had to do was pass the exams, and then she was home free. Until…college. Usagi groaned and twisted the knob, walking into her room.   
She had walked from the tennis court to Makoto's house, then back to her own home. Obviously sick of hearing the starry-eyed Makoto talk about how it would be so cool if her and Bishonen could get together, Usagi landed on her bed with a plop. She sighed and looked around. Noticing her brooch was lying on the bed she picked it up and put it in her pocket. She lied down and drifted off to sleep, a few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door down stairs. She got up, slipped on her house-slippers and walked downstairs. She opened the door and found Chibiusa, who she had actually forgotten had come back, and Mamoru. "Hi guys!" She said cheerfully.  
"Usagi…we have to talk." Mamoru said, a worried glance upon her face. Behind him was Rei, who had just arrived. She nodded.  
"Me, too, Usagi. Please." She pleaded.  
Usagi invited all three in and seating them on the sofa.  
"Well…" Rei and Mamoru both started, and the threw a nervous glance at one another.   
  
*********  
  
Ami sighed, gazed at the letter of acceptance. Blah, Blah, blah…she had been accepted…some more pointless information…very impressed with your perfect score…it would be an honor…blah…blah…blah.   
It had, no doubt, been her dream to go to the school in Germany, get her degree, become a doctor, and settle down for a nice, peaceful life. Unfortunately, when she had developed this dream so long ago, she didn't know she was going to be a scout. She didn't know what her and the girls were going to do once they graduated. Ami laughed at the thought of thirty-year-old women running around in sailor fuku's. Ami folded up the letter and stuck it in a drawer. She was already eleven chapters ahead in most of her classes; she figured she could take a break…a short one. Ami started for Usagi's house.   
  
*********  
  
Propped up on a pillow, staring at the T.V., and occasionally popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth, Makoto lay on her bed, hot tears streaming down her face. "God, I hate Romance Flicks," She thought to out loud. Yea, She hated them, but she always found herself watching them. Makoto grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. Diana's love had just died… and Diana was looking to the sky, screaming, and crying. Makoto apparently thought that if the character cried…she outta cry too. She threw the tissue in the basket. An hour later found her crying even harder, after everyone had died. The phone rang.   
  
*********  
  
Minako ran about her room, dazed. She had a date tonight. Letting her hair down, Minako grabbed the curling iron. Slowly, one strand of hair at a time, she curled her hair. When she was done, cascades of curls flowed far passed her shoulders, ending shortly before her waist.   
She sighed and went for the phone. Dialing Makoto's number, she waited for an answer. "Makoto!?" Minako whined.  
"What…what do you want…?" Makoto asked, blowing her nose.  
"What's wrong??"   
"I just got done…wat…watching a movie. It was…so…so sad!" Makoto wailed loudly.  
"Oh, why don't you stop watching them, hm? You know you'll end up crying, but yet where do we find you every Saturday night? Sitting on your bed with a bowl of popcorn watching some chic flick." Minako said, laughing.  
"Yea…whatever. What did you want?"   
" What should I wear?"  
"To what? Your funeral?"  
"No…on a date."   
"Go naked." Minako laughed insanely. "What?" Makoto asked. "At least you know you'll score that way."  
"Makoto! I'm not going just to get screwed, ya know? I mean, god, I'd like to see what he's like 'n all." Minako said, sound agitated.   
"Yea, well…just wear whatever you're comfortable in going in…" Makoto sighed, blowing her nose yet again.  
"Hrm…Orange Dress? Sandals? What?" She talked to the dead line…Makoto had hung up, apparently. Minako picked out a short black skirt, a pair of black sandals, and an orange tank top. 'Course…she had to go in orange. Minako rolled her eyes and grabbed a red tank top inside.   
  
  
*********  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes. "You…did…what?"  
Mamoru sighed. "We…we just kissed, Usagi. That's it. It was an accident."  
Rei sighed, glancing at Mamoru, then to Usagi. "Bunny, please…understand."  
"What!?" Usagi shouted. "That you, Rei, one of my dearest friends, lied to me…just to get in bed with Mamoru!! And Mamoru almost … almost! UGH!"   
"Usako, please…it was just…I mean…blame it on her perfume, the sunset, and how hot it was outside! A guy can only resist so much temptation!" Mamoru pleaded.  
"No! I don't…" Usagi started, fresh tears streaming down her eyes. Her friend and the love of her life had betrayed her; done who knows what behind her back.  
"Usagi! Don't start getting ideas! Why the hell do you always assume that just because we kissed, it means I must have been in bed with him, too! WHY NOT GO AHEAD AND SAY I MARRIED HIM, USAGI!?"   
"I DON'T WANT TO SEE EITHER OF YOU AGAIN!! GET OUT!! NOW!!"  
Chibiusa stared back and forth between the three. She yawned. It was only destiny for Usagi and Mamoru to be together, so she figured there wasn't much to worry about. Usagi was just misunderstanding a bunch of things. Even if she did get mad at both of them, she'd eventually have to forgive them!   
Mamoru stared at Usagi blankly. "Usako…"  
"OUT!!" Usagi shouted.  
Mamoru grabbed a red rose out of his jacket, and laid it on the table. Usagi chanced a look at it, but returned her gaze to Mamoru. "Out." Mamoru turned around and went for the door.   
"Bunny! IT WAS ONLY A KISS!!" Rei shouted.  
"I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY HOUSE!! GET OUT!!" Usagi shouted, her voice rising more than before.  
"Hai, Usagi. I'll get out." Rei stared at Usagi, her face emotionless, she turned and walked out the door.  
"Well…that was interesting." Chibiusa stated, glancing at Usagi, who just glared back. Usagi stormed off to her room. The slam of her door could be heard all the way downstairs.   
  
******* To be continued ******   
  
  
^ Eh, well. Not that good. (-.-) It'll get there….maybe…better..Ah, who knows.  



	5. Part Five

***Part Five***  
  
  
Disclaimer: Huh. I've used the same boring disclaimer over and over, haven't I? Oh well, Guess I'm just a boring person. Well, unfortunately, Sailormoon does not belong to me. Sniff, Sniff It was once upon a time a comic (manga) created by Naoko Takeuchi. Then somebody must have decided it would be really cool if they turned it into a television series! So, that's how the popular Japanese anime known as Sailormoon came to be. Then some genius American thought of TRANSLATING it….And that's what happened. Oh yea! I'm not earning profit of this story Snaps   
  
  
  
Minako leaned against a tree nervously. What if he had lied? What if he didn't really want to see her? What if her stood her up?   
"Minako?" A male's voice came, soft and tender.  
Minako looked up, awoken from her daze of questions. "Oh." She smiled. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking. Glad you decided to show up.  
Bishonen beamed a smile back. He took Minako's hand in his own and met it with his lips. "Forgiven." Minako blushed deeply.   
"Well…the nearest restaurant is ten minutes walk from here. Shouldn't we get going?" She asked.  
Bishonen nodded. Still holding Minako's hand in his, he entwined his fingers with hers. He smiled. "So, what do you like to do for fun, dear angel?"  
She looked up towards the sky, sighing. " Well, volleyball is always fun. I used to be on a team, but I quit."   
"Why'd you quit?"   
"Uh…other…things got in the way. I was just too busy. I like video games, too." She added the last part quickly, hoping the Bishonen wouldn't question her anymore about quitting volleyball.   
Bishonen stifled a yawn. Minako didn't seem to have much to talk about, but he had to seem interested in her…. "Minako- instead of going out to eat…why don't we go somewhere else. Just to talk…and watch the stars. What do you say?" He asked it all in a low, calm, soothing voice. After stating it, he smiled gently, showing his amazingly white teeth.   
"That sounds nice." She stated.   
  
  
*********   
  
Usagi sat on her bed, sobbing. It hurt. She thought she could trust both of them. Knowing that she couldn't be mad at Mamoru…or Rei, for that matter, forever, she lied down. Making the best of things was hard. One of the happiest days in her life was about to pop up, but everything was going wrong. Graduation Day. Usagi sighed, daydreaming of the day.  
Everything would go perfect. She would get her degree…barely passing…but she'd get it. Mamoru would pick her up from school, and they'd go out to eat. She'd be able to order anything she wanted. Later, Mamoru would take her to her favorite spot. He'd pull out a ring and ask her to marry her…now that she was of legal age. She would say yes, and Mamoru would pick sweep her off her feet and spin her around, they would both laugh.   
Sa-mash! There goes the perfect picture. In their current state, neither Mamoru nor Usagi could end up like that in six days.   
Usagi yawned. It was Sunday. She had school tomorrow. It was exams for most of the week, but the last two days would be just we enjoyed having you…now get out of our school and go do something with your lives. She slipped on her pajamas and pulled down the covers. Crawling under the sheets, she stifled yet another yawn. Not wanting to think, Usagi closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
*********  
  
Mamoru sat on his couch, eyes glazed. Usagi was dear to him; he wanted nothing more to make her happy. He should have known better then to give into temptation…and to actually believe that Rei's grandfather…that kind-hearted person… would actually kick his granddaughter, the only family her really had left, out of the temple. Mamoru shook his head. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. Opening up the fridge, he grabbed a tomato, some lettuce, cheese, and mayo.   
She has to forgive me, doesn't she?  
He reached for a plate in the cupboard. Setting it down on the counter top, he placed to pieces of bread on it.   
Of course she has to forgive you. For God's sake…you're her future husband!   
The tomato fell on the counter top in three graceful slices. Mamoru wrapped the rest of the vegetable up and put it back in the fridge.   
Right. She can't stay mad at me forever.  
He took out a knife and spread mayo over the bottom piece of bread. He then placed two of the three slices of the tomato on the piece of bread. He placed the other slice into his mouth.   
I don't know, Mamoru. She has to forgive you and all…but that doesn't mean she can't stay mad at you.  
He tore of a piece of lettuce.  
Shut-up. You don't know what you're talking about. I love Usagi and she loves me. End of story.   
He placed a few pieces of lettuce on top of the tomato.   
C'mon. You kissed one of her good friends. If I was her…I wouldn't forgive you, either.  
He unwrapped the cheese and topped of the sandwich. He put the second piece of bread on top of it all. He walked back into the living room and sat back down.   
You don't know what you're talking about. It's destiny. We were met for each other.   
Mamoru's mind continued to struggle with the thoughts. He just ate his sandwich and sat in complete silence, arguing with the voices in his head.   
  
  
*********  
  
Makoto yawned, stretching out over her comforter. She wondered how Minako's date was going. Tired. Yes, she was very tired. She needed sleep. Not wanted to move or change, she fell asleep as she was:   
  
  
"Mommy, Mommy! Look at me! Ima birdie!" A young child's voice came.  
"Sweetie, please…please get down…before you hurt yourself." There was that mellow voice again. Just like a bird's song…mellow and soft, sweet and warm.   
"Nooo, I won't hurt myself! Ima big girl!! I can fl---y! Just like a birdie, mommy! I can fly! I have wings!" The child's voice said, laughter in it all the way.  
"That's nice, Makoto. But please,…why don't you pretend to be a bear and climb down?"   
"Oh…awight. I come down." The young girl slowly climbed down from her current spot. She slipped and fell the three feet to the ground.  
The older lady ran to her daughter. "Hun, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"  
"Mommy!" The little girl pleaded. "I told you….Ima big girl and I can take care of myself! Only scratched knees. Okai, Okai….Ima okai."   
There was laughter. "You're growing up, you know? I'm glad you aren't hurt." She picked up her daughter. "Why don't we go home…and…have something to eat?"   
The smaller of the two smiled. "That sounds nice, Mommy. Can I sit in the front seat? Pwease?"   
Her emerald green eyes stared down at the young girls face. It was so small, so chubby…and innocently cute. She couldn't help but give in. "Sure. But only this once! And we have to pick up your father…so after that…you have to sit in the back. Deal?"  
"Deal!"   
*  
  
"Heya, Makoto!" A rough sounding male's voice sounded.  
"Daddy, daddy! I got to sit in the front!!" The young girl shouted with glee.  
"Really?! Was it fun?!" The man asked, playing as if he had never sat in the front seat of a vehicle before.   
"Yea!" The little girl shouted, happiness filling her voice.  
"Well, why doesn't your old man try it out then?" He lifted the little girl up and places her in the back seat. He buckled her seat belt and kissed her nose. The little girl laughed.   
"Daddy…that tickles! Don't!"   
The older man laughed, climbing in the front seat.   
  
There was the scream again. Loud, clear. Filled with fear. The light was there, too. Bright, but steady.   
  
Makoto woke up again, sweat pouring down her face…maybe it was a tear. She didn't know. She went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face.   
  
*********   
  
Ami sat at her table, the books spread out. If anyone would have told her that she would pass the exams with a breeze, she wouldn't have believed them. She had convinced herself that no matter how much she studied, she would flunk the exams terribly. Somewhere inside of her she knew she would pass the exams with flying colors, but until then she was going to cram every bit of studying in she could.  
She flopped down, gazing up at the ceiling. She removed her glasses, sighing. Ami had turned down the chance to go to Germany…yet again. She didn't want to leave Usagi and the girls all alone. Reminding herself over and over that she was needed her in Tokyo, she tore up the acceptance letter and threw it away. Maybe, one day, she would look back on that day and regret. But right now in her life, there was nothing worth regretting. She had her friends, and she was seeing more and more of her mom each day. She sat up, opened another book, and starting studying again. Before long, the clock read 2:00…A.M. Ami finally closed all her books. Opening her closet, Ami took her school uniform out and hung it up for tomorrow. She put all the necessary books that she would need the next day in her small case and closed it. Pulling the bed sheets down, she climbed under them. Taking her classes off once again, she lied them on top of her alarm clock.  
  
*********  
  
Chibiusa lie on the sofa in Usagi's house. She was stretched out. One leg was hanging off the sofa, and the other was sticking out of the blanket she was using. One arm was lying across her for-head, the other lying across her waist. The blanket was only half on her. Chibiusa was apparently having trouble sleeping.   
The girls graduated in six days. She remembered her promise to Pluto to come back in two weeks. Basically, right after the graduation. She didn't know what to get the girls as a gift. Surely, she wasn't going to get each of them a gift, a group gift, probably. She shrugged, blowing a piece of pink hair out of her eyes.   
Usagi crossed her mind. She had never seen her so upset in her whole life. Not even in the future. Sure, she got jealous occasionally, but she never lost control over her temper. Only Rei did that, and she seemed to be almost emotionless today. Chibiusa turned over on her stomach, continuing her thinking. There was no doubt in her mind that Usagi would forgive both of the two. I mean, someone she hated couldn't protect her in the future. She yawned. No, Usagi would forgive them…for sure, she had to!   
Her thoughts entwined in her own mind, and a few minutes later found Chibiusa sound asleep.   
  
*********  
  
Minako gazed up at the stars. Bishonen and her had picked a nice spot in the woods. By the lake, actually. You could see bits and pieces of the sky in the lakes water, where Bishonen was looking.   
"Minako?" He asked, gently.  
"Yes?" She asked, sounding dazed.  
"I had a really good time tonight. Talking with you, and everything."   
"Really?" She turned her glance towards Bishonen.   
"Yes, really. But…"  
"But what? I'm not your type?"   
"No…not exactly." Anetka said, coming out from the shadows. " You're not at all his type. He doesn't really go for blondes. And uh…Well….you're puppy face really sucks. Another thing is that your too skinny. Man, you should really think about eating something…"  
Bishonen cast a gaze over to Anetka. "Oh…nice to see you."   
Anetka smiled. She snapped, and black smoked engulfed her. When the smoke cleared, she was wearing a short pair of brown pants, brown boots that had laces going up to her knees, and a black diamond-shaped….shirt. Well, you couldn't exactly call it a shirt. It was a diamond in the front, then in the back it was tied…that was it. At her side there was a bow, seemingly lined with gold. On her back there was a quiver that seemed to hold only one arrow. The tip of the arrow was red, the rest of it was gold.   
"Yes. Hello…Anetka." Minako said, stunned at the use of magic.  
"Good Evening, Minako. Id like to show you my bow and arrow." Anetka said.  
"Go ahead."  
Anetka drew her bow. She placed the arrow in it. "You know what is so special about this bow, Minako?"  
"No. What's that?" She asked. Bishonen stood a distance away, not saying anything, for he knew what was about to come.  
"This bow," Anetka started, "Is very special indeed. When you fire it…it can only hit one thing. A human's heart. It has to stab the heart of a human before it ever stops…." And with this said, Anetka aimed the bow and Minako's heart…and let go.  
  
  
*** To Be Continued ***  
  
^ Hrm. Do you think I'm getting any good at this whole cliffhanger thing? I don't know. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it! Please leave more…! And uh…if this is a good place to stop…don't kill me. I'll try to finish the next part soon. And I read over the last parts...and I realized I had some typos. Heh. I never said I was perfect. If it bugs you that much, you can just tell me to fix it and i'll try to get off my lazy bum and fix it. Jaa!   



	6. Part Six

***Part Six***   
  
  
Disclaimer: Pea Soup and banana peals are good!!  
  
Real Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, nor do I own much money. So please don't sue me. Sailormoon is copy righted by Naoko Takeuchi. I am not earning profit off this story. And if I were…it wouldn't be very much.  
  
Note: In case you haven't noticed. The time spans in this story do overlap. They just go from one characters point of view to another. If this is confusing, I apologize!   
  
  
Usagi woke up to the ringing of the phone. "Tsukino Usagi?" A voice came. It was almost robotic, as if it had been trained to do one thing and one thing only.   
"Hai. This is she." Usagi answered, rubbing gunk out of her eyes.   
" This is Melaenie Hospital. I can assume that you, at one time, knew a young girl named Aino Minako. She was found dead this morning at 5:42 A.M. The cause of death is yet unknown. When the hospital is more informed upon this matter, you shall know. We would appreciate if you can have a funeral ready in three days tops. On behalf of Melaenie hospital, we apologize for this tragedy."   
Usagi stared blankly at the wall she was looking at. Minako was dead. "Uh…I'm…Of course…. the funeral. We'll…have it set up..Sure…I mean…Thanks. I mean…..ur…. Ja ne." Without waiting for a reply, Usagi hung up the phone. Large tears rolled down Usagi's face. How could this have happened? How could she have died? She wasn't sick…and if she was overly depressed Usagi was sure Minako would have told her!  
Usagi ran into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Leaning against the back of the door, Usagi slid down and cried until there were no more tears to cry, or at least that's what it felt like. Fifteen minutes later, however, found Usagi still slumped, her back against the door, and fresh tears streaming down her face. She looked at the clock. It read 7:00. She stood up, an emotionless expression upon her face, and got ready for school.  
  
  
*********  
  
Makoto rolled off her bed. Thump! She groaned as she rubbed her head, and looked at the clock. She got up, yawned, and stretched. Her gaze shifted back to the clock. "Jeez. Who ever runs this place gets people up to early just to go to school," she said aloud. Shuffling her feet, she moved to the dresser and took out her school uniform. Not caring that it was wrinkled, Makoto continued to the bathroom. She walked in and started the shower. She stepped in. Water slowly slid down her body as she washed her hair. She thought about the exams, and sighed.   
Stepping out of the shower, Makoto grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She then slipped on her school uniform. Jumbling through the items in a small container, she finally found a small blue hair band. She threw her semi-curly hair up in her usual ponytail. Still tired, she walked back into her room and retrieved her shoes. She went down stairs and ate a short breakfast. And then she was off to school.  
  
  
*********  
  
Ami pushed the alarm clock of her nightstand, sighing. She sat up and blew a single strange of hair out of her face. For some unknown reason, she dreaded today. She didn't want to go to school and take the exams, even though she knew she was well prepared and could pass. It was some other reason. Ami pushed this all out of her mind and got up. She grabbed her school uniform that she had set out the night before and headed for the bathroom. Opening the door, Ami's eyes caught a piece of paper.   
  
"Dear Ami-  
Hi sweetie! Rise and shine! I'm sorry I'm not there this morning like I promised to be. An emergency came up at the hospital. I'm not sure what it is. I got the call rather early this morning. If I find anything interesting out- I'll let you know. Have a wonderful day at school.  
  
Love Always,  
Mom"   
Ami smiled. Her mother wasn't around much, and she hardly ever broke her promises. When she did, however, Ami understood. Mom was a doctor and she often had to attend things unexpectedly .Her job was very unpredictable, actually, unlike quite a few other jobs.   
After her quick shower and getting dressed, Ami head back to her room to grab her case. She walked down the hall, through the living room, and into the kitchen. She made two eggs, a piece of toast, and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She turned on the miniature television on the counter as she ate.  
  
" This morning, in the western part of Tokyo, Aino Minako was found dead. There was no evidence left behind, so the cause is still unknown. On other things…Bisyo's foundation for children is …"   
Orange juice came flying out of Ami's mouth and landed on the T.V. screen. Convincing herself that her ears were merely deceiving her, Ami fled from the kitchen, leaving her breakfast behind. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her case, and headed for school…twenty minutes earlier then usual.   
  
*********  
Rei fumbled with the broom, hustling around and doing morning chores. She had a lot of catching up to do. Grandfather had said that she was to be punished for her absence, and morning chores was just one of them. She couldn't go anywhere for two months and she had to do all her chores plus the things her grandfather usually did. When Rei was finally finished, she ran back into her sleeping quarters.   
When she was finished dressing and fixing her hair, Rei walked silently to the temple entrance. A crowd was already starting to accumulate. They were always there earlier in the summer. Why, however, Rei never understood.   
She walked down the several stairs, her eyes watching her every step. Not remembering ever being so ashamed as she was a week ago, she sighed. This would all pass over, Rei kept telling herself, soon everyone will forget about everything, and things will get better again. She looked up towards the sky, and sighed yet again. Her glance looked straight ahead and she started humming A Beautiful Morning.  
  
  
*********  
  
Chibiusa lie asleep on Mamoru's sofa. She didn't want to stay with Usagi. All she would hear is how upset she was and how she couldn't believe what happened. There was no doubt in the young girl's mind that everything would be normal again in due time. Until then, she wasn't going to get involved. She hadn't really visited much at all, but that was okay. All she really wanted to do was see the girls graduate.   
Mamoru looked over to the sleeping girl. He flipped on the television and turned the volume down a great deal. He flipped through the channels and realized there wasn't much on. He moved into the kitchen. Opening the stove he grabbed out a pan. Mamoru opened the fridge, getting two eggs and some butter. He took a slice of butter and smeared it across the pan. The butter sizzled as it melted. He cracked the two eggs open and let the inside fall into the pan. He heard a stirring coming from the couch. Chibiusa would be up soon. The two would eat breakfast and talk about what they were getting each of the girls for graduation, him and Usagi, and maybe even about how everyone was doing in her time.   
  
  
*********  
  
(Note: This is the night before everything happened)   
  
Bishonen turned away, not wanting to see what was happening. He could her the faint clish noise as the tip of the bow stabbed Minako's heart. Minako herself lied on the ground, moaning, crying…all in pain.  
This is it she thought soon I'm going to be dead. I wonder if anyone will miss me. I wish…I wish I could tell everyone goodbye. Now the tears were mixed with sorrow and pain. Why is this happening? Why now? I'm sorry, Usagi. I can't be your guardian anymore.   
Minako's eyes fluttered shut as the last tears flowed. Her heart now stopped beating, and her pulse   
refused to exist.   
Anetka moved her way towards Minako's body. She grabbed the end of the arrow, and pulled. The sound, to any human, would be horrifying. You could faintly hear the arrow being ripped through the heart…the muscle. It sounded worse then nails on a chalk bored. As Anetka pulled the arrow, Minako's back arched, and then her lifeless body fell to the ground. Anetka blew on the arrow. As she did this, the bow was somehow cleaned. She put the single bow back in the quiver.   
  
*  
  
An officer was strolling in the woods. He was looking up. The sun would rise soon, and he would have to be on duty. He looked to his assistant, who was quite a distance behind.   
The first officer was a very heavy-set man. It wasn't all muscle, either. His stomach hung out far passed the beltline. The assistant officer, however, was very tall. Very tall and very skinny.   
"What 're you lookin' at, eh?" The heavy-set officer asked. The assistant officer stood in the exact place, his eyes cast downwards. Remaining silent, the officer moved his hand and pointed, with his index finger, down at the ground. Heavy-set looked down to where the officer was pointing. When he was what was there, his glance immediately tore away. "What time is it?"  
"Fi…Fi…Five fourty two, sir." The tall assistant managed to stutter out. Heavy-set nodded and wrote this down. The two started looking for things that might give hints to the young girls death.   
"What a shame," the first officer stated, "she probably coulda had a heck of a modeling career." The assistant nodded in agreement. After a fruitless search, the two gave up. The second of the two called for an ambulance.   
  
  
*********  
  
Usagi ran down the hall towards Makoto, shouting her name repeatedly.  
Makoto turned from the young girl she was talking to. She smiled when she first saw Usagi, but when she saw the expression upon her face, Makoto frowned slightly. "Usagi-chan. What's wrong?"  
Trying to hold back her tears, Usagi cleared her throat. "M….M….Minako…She…she…"  
"She…" Makoto asked, looking at Usagi with confusion written all over her face.  
"Minako died!" Usagi blurted out without thinking any further. "I…The…The hospital called this morning…" Usagi continued, the tears now coming. "The want us to have a funeral arranged in three days….tops."   
Makoto drew a hand to her mouth and gasped. "Usagi! You shouldn't joke like that! It isn't…isn't…"  
"I'm not kidding Mako-chan! She died! The hospital called and said she died very early this morning! They …they don't know why!!" Everyone was now staring at Usagi, his or her morning conversations interrupted by her tearful screaming.   
"Are you serious?" A blonde in the back of the room asked, her voice shivering.  
Usagi turned towards the girl. "Hai."   
Before too long, Ami came running into the hallway. She was here a little late, considering the fact that she's usually here much earlier. "Its true. I heard it on the news this morning."   
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
^ Ah…okay. This is a little shorter then usually, but I figured I should get the next section out soon. I'm sooooooo sorry that it took me so long to get out the next part. I just never got around to it, I guess. The next part will be out much sooner. I mean….it's the weekend! Heh.   
  
  
  



	7. Part Seven

***Part Seven***  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon does not belong to me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I am not making profit of this story. Blah, blah, blah. You know the rest. Good day to you and your fellow aliens from Mars.   
  
  
  
  
Chibiusa sat up and looked about the room. Something smelled really good. Stretching, she shuffled her feet towards the kitchen. She found Mamoru flipping pancakes. Leaning against him, she sleepily yawned. Mamoru looked down at her. She's changed so much over the past years. Growing up. No longer the scrawny little eight year old, but a little girl on the verge of becoming a woman. She still has so much to learn. Usagi…she's s'posed to teach her. But where is Usagi now?   
"Mamoru?" Came Chibiusa's voice, older, but the song of innocence still within it.   
"Hai?" He responded back.  
"You and odango atama are going to…forget about this, aren't you?" She asked, her eyes growing starry. "All you have to do is apologize…you know. Just say you're sorry."  
Mamoru looked up for a moment, and then back down to the pink haired girl before him. " I could say I'm sorry. But I have a feeling that there is only so much those words can do. It can't change everything. The fact that I did what I did still remains, and I don't think she'll ever forget that. It'll take a while, but I imagine…I hope…she'll forgive me." Chibiusa nodded in agreement. Mamoru flipped the last pancake and set two on each of their plates, along with one egg, a piece of toast, and a class of orange juice each.   
Chibiusa took a bite into her toast. Small crumbs tumbled down her shirt. Quickly dusting off the small pieces that fell, she looked back at Mamoru to see if he noticed. Venturing that she he didn't, she continued to eat.  
Mamoru looked outside the window. From the apartments, which lie on the seventh floor, he had a fairly decent view of everything. He sighed. Maybe if he picked Usagi up from school today, they could talk. Talk about what had happened and how to fix it all. If the problem was fixable, that is.   
  
*********  
  
Everyone starred at Usagi and Ami blankly. So the all-famous Sailor V was dead. The cheery, sometimes ditzy blonde who pounced around the halls, talking to everyone in view. "Usagi's friend," she would have been called a long time ago. But people decided to give her a chance. Once they did, they found out she wasn't such a stuck up little rich girl posing to be Sailor V. She really was Sailor V, and she was actually very nice. Making everyone's day somehow brighter. Even if it met sacrificing a little bit of her own time, she would take the time to make anyone, especially her friends, happier. She was dead.  
Makoto stared at the room, a confused expression crossing her face. What's going on? Whys everyone just standing her? She found herself asking. Standing in the dead center of the crowd stood Usagi and Ami, eyes glazed with tears. Makoto made her way into the crowd, pushing and shoving passed people to make her way towards her friends. She wanted to know what was going. At long last, she reached the two. They both looked at Makoto, the tears threatening to over-flow. Makoto looked at the two.  
"Uh…what, may I ask, is going on?" she questioned, one eyebrow raised.   
Ami looked to Usagi. She was too chocked up in her own tears to speak. "Minako…is…" Ami started, but found it difficult to finish.  
"Minako is…what?" Makoto asked.  
"Dead." Usagi finished. Both Ami and Makoto's glance shifted towards Usagi.   
Makoto thought it was merely a joke at first. The joke was obviously very twisted, but it couldn't be true. Minako couldn't be dead! But…Ami wouldn't joke about something like that. And Usagi…well, Usagi might. The look on her face didn't look like a very humorous one, though. A lump grew in Makoto's throat, and she found it hard to hold in the tears. She turned on one heel and fled the room, tears dancing upon her face.   
  
*********  
  
"Ms. Mizuno?" A young girl asked. " Have they figured out what is wrong with the girl yet?"   
Ami's mother shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. The hospital has gotten in contact with the police, and they said no evidence was found to the girl's death. The doctors, including myself, haven't been able to prove anything either. She was one of my daughter's friends, I believe. I shall give her a call at school. It could be suicide." Ms. Mizuno walked towards the office, the heels of her shoes making a small click; tap noise on the marble floors. The secretary looked up for a moment, and then back down.   
"I'm sorry, miss, but you'll have to use the pay phone. The office phone is for employee's only." The secretary said as she pointed to a small sign. Ms. Mizuno cleared her throat, and the secretary's gaze returned. "Oh!" She looked at the badge on the lady's white jacket. "You're…Oh, my sincere apologies. You…of course. You can use the phone." She reached for a cordless phone and handed it to the doctor.  
Ms. Mizuno made her way to the empty conference room. Dialing the schools number, she listened to the faint ringing. Someone answered. "Hello?" The voice asked. "May I help you?"  
"Hai. I'd like to speak to Ami Mizuno please."   
"Please hold." She heard shuffling papers and then a loud voice speaking. Into an intercom, she assumed. "Will Ami Mizuno please report to the office? She has a call waiting." She waited a few minutes until she heard her daughter familiar voice come over the receiver.   
"Hai?" Ami asked, her voice steady. She wasn't really sure who it was.   
"Ami. Did you know a girl named…" Ms. Mizuno paused and looked at the paper on her clipboard. "Aino Minako?"   
Ami nodded, although her mother couldn't see her. Using body motion while she was talking on the phone was a habit of hers, as with many people. "Hai. Why do you ask?"  
"Well. I don't know if you know yet, but she's dead. We can't figure out why. We thought maybe you are your friends would no if she was…maybe depressed?"   
"No!" Ami shouted. "She was never depressed. She was always fairly happy…" Ami sighed, trailing off.   
"Okay then. I guess…we'll have to put the cause of death unknown." Ms. Mizuno said. "I'll see you soon. Bye." Ms. Mizuno heard her daughter say goodbye, and hung up the receiver. She reached for her clipboard and grabbed a pen. Under the line that said cause of death…she scribbled the one word: Unknown.   
  
  
*********  
  
Rei walked into school, yawning. Not caring that she was late, she walked passed everyone else and sat down. Usagi stared at her blankly. Rei looked around and saw Usagi. Where, she asked to herself, were Ami and Minako? As if an answer to her question, Ami came into the classroom. She dug in her pockets and produced a pink slip that she handed to the teacher. The teacher nodded. Ami swished passed everyone else and took her seat. Rei looked to Usagi, who looked away. She then turned her glance towards Makoto. "Mako-chan. Where's Minako?"   
Makoto stared at Rei, shock written all over her face. "You mean you don't know?"  
"Know what!?" Rei asked.  
"She's…" The teacher, who cleared her throat, cut off Makoto.  
"Class," she started, " I have a very important announcement today. I know it's the first day of school, and you only have one week left, and Friday is the day of your graduation, but, alas, there is bad news. One of your classmates was pronounced dead this morning. The funeral…will be on Wednesday of this week." She finished, choking back tears.  
"Which classmate!?" Rei shouted, sounding inpatient. Everyone stared at her. Almost the whole student body had known since this morning…except her. Why didn't she know? Rei gazed passed all the eyes that were upon her. Looking down at the empty chair, she stared blankly. It all…made sense now. Minako...hardly missed school, but she was gone today. There was a classmate deceased, and everyone else was present. Rei turned her glance back to the teachers, then to Usagi whose eyes were glazed with tears. Rei wasn't going to cry. Mina-chan is dead. I …have to except that. She nodded and looked at the teacher, who nodded back. She did not need to be told.  
The teacher looked out at her class. "As you also know. There is an exam today. It will be in language and math. The next two exams will be tomorrow, and two more the day following. So six exams total in this week. You will be treated with breakfast and a snake in between. You have had plenty of time to prepare." She retrieved the exams off her desk and passed them out. "The test is multiple-choice. Please fill in the information on the front…"   
She continued, explaining what to put on the front.   
  
*********  
  
Usagi scribbled in some answers. She knew some of it, the rest of the stuff she just guessed at. She groaned and looked at the clock. One more hour left until the break. Then the second test. Usagi bit her pencil and starred at her paper.   
  
Ami sat patiently at her desk, finished with the first exam. She was now engrossed in a history book. One about the Civil War in America. She found it very interesting. There had been wars and other events in Japan, but she found it amusing that the people were fighting among themselves.   
  
Rei flipped through the third page. Only two more left! Feeling confident about most her answers, she continued on the test. This isn't so hard, she thought. Maybe it's because of the group studying. She didn't know, she was just glad she could get through it without tearing the test up into pieces!   
  
Makoto sighed, tipping her head. She was only on the second page. It was rather complicated. She hadn't exactly paid attention. Her and Usagi had been too starry eyed, looking at all the hot guys in her class. And … in group…they had been talking about those guys. Eh. Oh well, she'd get through it.  
  
  
  
***Two Days Later***  
  
Usagi looked down at the once so lively Minako. She lied a yellow rose, the symbolization for friendship, in her coffin. "Rest in piece, Minako-chan," She whispered as she passed the coffin. Tears fled from her eyes in a hurried stream.   
  
Ami gazed at the young blonde girl. Upon her body laid a magnificent orange dress lined with gold. You could barely distinguish the difference between the colors. The collar was shaped in a "v" format, and cuffed in her hand was an orange rose. Her face was pale, except for the small application of blush that was applied to her cheeks. Other then the blonde hair and the normal blonde ribbon, she really did look dead. But even in death, she still looked lovely, just like the Princess of Venus. Ami lied her yellow rose in the coffin and stepped away.  
  
Rei and Minako had been somewhat close. Actually, her and the other girls were all very close. She remembered her being very happy. She would always try to make others feel good. But who was supposed to make her feel good? Maybe it was suicide, Rei thought, recalling the conversation Ami had replayed with her and Ms. Mizuno. She never recalled Minako coming to any of the girls or any other friends for some depression reason. Rei lied the mandatory yellow rose that was given to everyone inside of Minako's coffin and walked gloomily away.   
  
Makoto starred down. Minako had been, by far, the closest friend she had ever known. Sure, she was one of the scouts, and they were all very close. But Minako and her were like best friends. They shared everything together. All the laughter…all the pain. Putting aside her own personal emotions, Makoto sighed. They had lost one of the scouts. They would now be much weaker in combat. And what if a major enemy was to attack? Makoto didn't know. She placed the flower of friendship entwined with a red rose atop Minako's chest. She walked away, blowing her nose into a soft, welcoming tissue.   
  
  
The Minister stood before everyone. " As you know, I was not very close to Aino Minako. Thus being…I would like one of her friends to speak. I can venture that she has more to say then I would." Stepping off to the side, the minister invited Usagi in his place.  
It was Usagi's turn to look among both Minako's family…and her friends… and see the lose to everyone, the pain in their eyes. She cleared her throat. She didn't need a piece of paper for this speech, all she needed was past memories. "As most of you…I remember Mina-chan being a very…happy girl. If I wasn't there to add the cheerfulness in the recipe, you knew that Minako would be. I can't say…that I know what you all are going through. Because each feeling is different. Each person has a different type of emotion flowing threw them. I can say, however, that Minako was my friend. And that I will miss her dearly." Usagi produced a volleyball from behind her back. "She was an excellent student…and a fantastic friend. One of her favorite things to do was to play volleyball. Now, many people may not think that Minako was the type to play sports, always busy with her Sailor V thing," saying the words "Sailor V" Usagi reached behind her back once more and produced a comic book, "These, along with her friends," She reached behind her back once more and retrieved a picture of all of them together, "Where Minako's most cherished possessions. All though some of them may have not been worth a whole lot to anyone else, the were important to Minako." Usagi walked over to Minako's corpse, kissed it on the forehead, and set all the items in her coffin. She fled back into the crowd, and cried. It wasn't a wonderful speech…but she couldn't handle it. She was just too sad.   
The minister got up. He said the blessings, and laid a cross into her coffin. People started flooding out of the cemetery. Usagi and the girls stood there one last moment as the coffin was lowered into the ground. The bowed their heads, turned, and then walked away. Aino Minako…was dead.   
  
***To Be Continued***   
  
  
^Yes. I know. They all don't go to the same schools. But I mean…I thought it would just flow better if I made it that way. And I know I'm not all that great at making up speeches…sue me. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm going to be working on the next part soon. And I apologize, once again, for this taking so long to write. Jaa!   
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Part Eight

***Part Eight***  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon is a Japanese comic copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi. It was then turned into a popular Japanese anime. Theeeeeeen. Someone translated it. And now we have it in English, too! Well, I guess that's it. (A lady stumbles on stage and whispers something into my ear) **Whispers back "What? She refused to pay for my story!?"** Ohy. And…I'm not making profit of this story. **Innocent grin**   
Oh yea! Sorry Ash. ^. ^  
  
  
  
Chibiusa sat down, watching TV, awaiting the arrival of Usagi. Her and the girls had gone to Minako's funeral and hadn't yet returned. Mamoru couldn't make it to the funeral, he had a very important meeting to do, and it couldn't be canceled. She herself was too afraid of breaking down in tears to go, so she stayed home. Minako and her weren't very close, anyways. They had shared a few things together, and she was one of them, but they never knew each other and a personal basis. She flipped through the channels and found something she liked. About five minutes later, she heard the door quietly shut. "Usagi?" She asked. No answer. She flipped off the TV and waiting. "Usagi?" She spoke once more and got up. Glancing around, she looked to see if someone was in the room. No one. Walking over to the door, she continued to look around. "Usagi, this isn't very funny!" She whispered. "Come out. If you want to talk about..." She looked at the man who stood before her. And it definitely wasn't Mamoru. "May I… help you?" She asked. "If you're one of Usagi's friends, she isn't…" She was once again cut off. A young girl with silver hair appeared. She would have been a stunning site, if not for her cold smile.   
"I'm a friend of Usagi's, but I'm not here to see her…" The man, who was very handsome, spoke up.   
"Oh. Well no one else is home. I'm sorry." Chibiusa stated, practically drooling over the guy who stood before her. And Usagi's worried about Mamoru doing something with someone else, she thought.   
"We're here for you." The silver-haired woman spoke up. "For your life, anyways. I guess I can spare a small introduction. I'm Anetka. And this is my brother, Bishonen."   
Chibiusa shook her head, not sure if her ears were deceiving her. "Excuse me?"   
Bishonen stepped back, letting his sister take the stage. Anetka drew her golden tipped arrow and placed it in the bow. "Say goodnight, dear child." She let go.   
  
  
*********   
Rei hummed softly, walking back towards the temple. She didn't want to think about what happened, not at all. So her mind was on other things, mainly Mamoru. Knowing she couldn't have him made her upset and angered at the same time. I know I have to move on, she thought, but there's no one else around…Bishonen…but he'll probably be taken…already.   
She continued walking until she got to the temple steps. Her grandfather was such a softly. She didn't have to do extra chores, only her usual ones. Things were normal again, with the exception of a missing friend. The thought of the doctors not knowing how Minako died struck Rei. She stopped dead in her tracks. The same feeling she got on the day Minako died came to her. She dropped her bag and headed for Usagi's house.   
  
*********  
  
Usagi swallowed down more tears. She couldn't stand the thought that she would never come across Minako's smiling face again. And the thought that no one ever knew, the thought that they weren't prepared…hurt. She didn't know what to do, where to go. Looking up at the sky, she sighed. Exams were over, and graduation was in two days. Usagi had a totally kawaii (cute) dress. That Minako helped me pick out, Usagi thought, a single tear making its way down her cheeks. Usagi was awoken by her unpleasant thoughts. A dark figure was running down towards her house. "What's going on?" She asked to herself. The figure looked a lot…like Rei. Usagi picked up the pace and ran faster to her house.  
  
*********  
  
Ami walked along side Makoto. Not wanting to be the cause of tears, she didn't talk. She didn't know what to say. Makoto's best friend just died, what could she say? Looking out towards the afternoon sun, she sighed.   
Makoto looked at Ami. "What's wrong?" Ami looked back, dazed.   
"Nothing," she lied.  
"Look," Makoto started, "I know you're upset because Minako died, hence the reason you aren't talking, but she died. It's in the past, and you can't change it. I mean…sure. I'm probably going to be a little depressed over the next few days…but I'll get over it. We have our graduation to look forward too 'n all."   
Ami nodded in agreement. "Two days." She stated, "It's a shame Minako will never get to see it."  
"Oh, she'll see it…" Makoto said, looking up towards the sky, smiling.  
"Yea…" Ami agreed, and looked ahead. "Hey, Makoto. Who's that? Isn't she heading towards Usagi-chan's house?"   
"Hai, hai…" Makoto nodded, shading her eyes from the sunlight to look at the figure. "It looks an awful lot like Rei…" she stated.  
"Yea. I guess…shouldn't we follow to see what's going on?" Makoto nodded and they started towards Rei's house.  
  
  
*********   
  
Mamoru sighed. He passed a few places as he drove. He was going to apologize to Usagi and he was going to do it now. He couldn't wait any longer. There had been a gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach ever since Usagi and him and fought. They had had their ups and downs, but he couldn't recall ever doing something this awful. There was only so much temptation a guy could resist, though. Knowing that it wasn't all Rei's fault, he still blamed most of it on her.   
A look of confusion worked its way across Mamoru's face. He saw four girls all rushing towards Usagi's house. He slowed down a little and saw that the girls were Rei, Usagi, Makoto, and Ami. Staying at a slow pace, he decided to follow them.   
  
  
*********   
  
Rei stopped outside the house. Knowing that at least Makoto and Ami were following, she wanted to wait, just in case anything happened. Ami and Makoto showed up.   
"What's…going on?" Makoto asked, out of breath from the jog.  
"I never told any of you, because I didn't think it was important. But on the day Minako died, I had a feeling that something was wrong. I can't explain it at all, really, but I have that same feeling now. And…something just led me here." She said, shrugging.   
Ami sighed. "You don't think…that…"   
"That what!?" Usagi asked, staring at the people in front of her house. She looked about. "What are you all here for?"   
"Well…" Makoto started, "We saw Rei running towards your house and we basically started to follow."   
"And I saw all of you…" came a voice from behind, "and I decided to check out what was happening."   
Usagi turned around and looked at Mamoru. Her eyes stung with tears. Mamoru walked towards Usagi and took her in his arms. "Usagi…I want to say" He was cut off by a loud scream.   
Rei looked around. She opened the door. "Usagi, you don't usually lock your doors when someone's home, do you?"   
"No…" Usagi stated, "but Chibiusa mi…" She ran grabbed her key immediately after Chibiusa's name was mentioned and flung open the door. No one was there. She looked around, and everyone followed her. They saw a movie playing on TV, one of those scary ones. Then they saw a big pink fluff, which they assumed was Chibiusa's hair. There was a long, deep sigh of relief. Usagi walked towards the couch and touched the young girls shoulder. The body tipped over and showed a deep crimson liquid coming out of Chibiusa's chest. Usagi shook her head back and forth, denying that this was happening, telling her self it was only a dream, blood wasn't really spilling out of her future daughters heart. She wasn't…dead. She couldn't be, Usagi wouldn't allow it.   
"Oh, boohoo…." Came a cold, sarcastic voice from the corner of the room. A low snickering was heard.  
  
  
***To Be Continued***   
  
  
^Okay. Kill me. It's short. But I kind of like the ending part, ya know? I tried to get this done as soon as possible. I figure one…maybe two more chapters will do it. Sooooo!! The End will be coming soon. ^. ^!!   
  
  
  
  



	9. Part Nine

***Part Nine***  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon does not belong to me. (Gosh, how many times do I have to say this!?) It's copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi. It was once a popular comic book and now…. Ugh…*Throws down bag* Forget it. You guys know the rest…  
  
  
  
Note: Well, I know I usually overlap all the time spans, but I didn't do it much this time. Main reason, because they're all in the same room! I think I only did it a couple of times. So, I'm sorry, again, if this causes ANY confusion…  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi turned around. Along with the rest of the girls, she was looking for the origination of the voice. They couldn't seem to find it. Rei glared into a corner. "Anetka, are you…did you…do this?"   
Anetka nodded. "Sure." She said. Nothing more to it, just sure. No why, no because…. just… 'Sure'.   
Usagi wasn't crying. She was furious, and the anger was quiet clear in her face. Most of them, however, stood stunned at yet another lose. "So, you killed Minako too, didn't you?" Makoto asked, sounding shaking.  
"Hai." Anetka replied. Bishonen was now visible behind his sister. They all stared, not knowing what to say.   
"Why?" The girls asked in unison.   
"Because…" Bishonen started, but found he could not finish. He never was very keen on this whole trip. Sure, he thought, they could finally get rid of the 'oh so legendary' pretty soldiers. But…as far as he could see, they didn't really stand in the way. All his people searched for was revenge. Not absolute power, not to control other countries…. just revenge. They had no reason for revenge…   
"Because." Anetka said, aggravated that her brother could not finish. " We came to lower you ego a few notches. You walk around, defending the good. You know? Its annoying…"   
Realizing that their identities were known, they all transformed. Announcing the respective planets that they stood in their poses.   
Anetka rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."  
"Again?" Moon asked. "What do you mean? We've never run into you before. If we would have…you woulda been dead along time ago, baka."   
"I'm no idiot. I can see your power has risen since my mother last saw you. Fortunately, I have come prepared…" Anetka spoke.  
"What are you talking about?" Mars asked, frustrated. "We have never seen you or your mother before!"   
"Tch." Bishonen finally spoke up. "You shouldn't ask a question when you haven't heard all of the information…"   
"What….are you talking about!?" Mars shouted.  
"Our mother," Anetka Started. "Was Queen Nahelania. You've heard of her, I'm sure. Queen of Bad Dreams, she's often been called. We were her children, born and raised. You see, she never wanted power, no that's not what she wanted. Everlasting beauty, ah, that would be nice. Mother was foolish, however. She never went on her own will, she went with whatever anyone told her. Our people have no hunger for power, only thirst for revenge. And you, Sailormoon, took away the only thing she cherished in her life. Her beauty…and, being that she no longer exists, I guess we'll have to take it upon ourselves to deliver it!"   
  
  
*********  
  
Chibiusa opened one eye. Where was she? What was she doing? She didn't know. She saw a bookshelf and went to take a look at it, but her hand slide right through. What's going on, she thought to herself. There was nobody around her, and the silence was deafening. Silence scared her. It always made one unprepared and nervous, not expecting anything. Glancing around the room, she looked once more. There was lady, glancing out the window. Her hair was much similar too her mothers, but silver. Chibiusa gasped as she realized whom it was. Usagi's mother…her grandmother…Queen Serenity. She rushed up to the Queen and taped her on the shoulder. Queen Serenity turned around.  
  
  
*********  
  
Queen Serenity sighed deeply, gazing out the window. Over the years, she had watched chaos break out, not only on Earth. There were other planets that were having problems- Venus, for example. They had just found out that their future queen was dead. As people spoke, voices we're being raised. There were so many questions that were yet unanswered. Queen Serenity herself had just found out that her granddaughter had died. Tears came from her eyes and she sighed. She had seen the little girl only once, when the gods permitted her to. She was aloud to watch over certain people, one's that she held dear. The fact that she never saw her granddaughter kept her from watching over her. "She already has a guardian angel," the gods had said. They were, of course, talking about Helios. He watched over her carefully with each passing day.   
She felt a tap on her shoulder that made her jump. As she turned around, her gaze caught the young lady's who stood before her. Pink hair, red eyes…she looked just like… It was! It was her! She smiled slightly, unsure of what to do.   
The little girl looked up, curiosity shining brightly in her eyes. "You're Queen Serenity, aren't you?" She asked.  
"Hai." Queen Serenity answered. "And you must be the little child of the future moon…." She whispered, still annunciating each and every word fully.   
"That would be me." She said, confusion creeping into her voice. Pursing her lips together, she looked around the room once more, then back into Serenity's eyes. "I don't mean to be rude…but…my mother is…your daughter. That would make you my Grandmother…but I was told she died a very long time ago."   
"She did…" Serenity spoke.   
"Then please explain how I see her standing before me at this very moment."  
Queen Serenity slid her index finger down Chibiusa's cheek. "I'm sorry. You don't even realize it, do you?"   
"Realize what?" Chibiusa asked.  
"You…are not…" Queen Serenity started, but found she could not find the right words to continue. "You are not of the same world…as you once were."  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, annoyed.  
"You're dead," came another voice, which was, to an extent, very familiar to Chibiusa.   
Chibiusa spun around and saw a blonde. She was wearing a magnificent orange dress…lined with gold. Several flowers were entwined in her hair, and her sky blue eyes twinkled slightly.   
"Mi…Minako?" The young girl asked, dazed.  
"Hai, Chibiusa. This is the Land of the Dead. Don't be afraid, though. Everything here is peaceful…don't you remember what happened?"   
"All I remember," Chibiusa said, "was waiting for Usagi to get back from Minako's…er…your funeral. I heard the door shut…and…I ran into two of Usagi's friends. They said…they wanted my life…and…" She sighed, realization dawning on her. "I really am dead, aren't?"   
"Yes," Queen Serenity spoke softly, "But I don't think you'll have to worry about being alone."  
"What do you mean?" Minako asked.  
"The girls are…well…they aren't doing so well. Those friends of Usagi's… they were evil hearted."  
"You can see Usagi and the girls?" Chibiusa asked, eyes widening.   
"Yes. I can see everything they do. You two will soon be able to see what others do…watch over people. Waiting for that one time…that one time that really isn't right, and that's basically the only time you'll ever budge from this place." She sighed. "The two are planning to kill each…and everyone of them. Without two of you there, I don't think they have much of a chance."  
"They can do it." Minako said confidently.   
Queen Serenity shook her head slightly. "Possibly, but those two…are very strong."   
Chibiusa shuffled back and forth several times. She felt a presence near by, but couldn't decipherer it. It was wonderfully strange. She turned around, eyes widening. "Helios!!" She jumped into his arms and slung her own arms around his neck. Without any reluctance, he took her into his arms and kissed her for-head gently.   
"Hello, little lady." He spoke gently. Gazing up and down and Chibiusa, an ever so pleasant smile worked its way upon Helios' handsome face. "I suppose I cannot call you that any longer, hai?"   
She nodded and sighed. "Yes. I guess." She turned around, blushing slightly. "Um…. what are we going to do about Usagi and the girls? We cant just…. let them die."   
"There is nothing we can do, Chibiusa." Queen Serenity said sulkily.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Mars glared at the demon that stood before her. Anetka and Bishonen had made Usagi's house a hellhole. There were yoma's (monsters) scattering in all directions. She summoned a huge ball of fire and charged it at the yoma. It burned and left a remainder of ashes. She spat before it and went on to the next one.  
  
Jupiter threw yet another bolt of lightening at the yoma. "UGH!" Most of the monsters only needed one blast, and they disintegrated. This one was apparently different. "Omae o korosu!"* Jupiter shouted, throwing a humungous zap of lightening towards the monster. It screeched in pain, and then fell to the floor, fading out and disappearing. She dusted her hands of and looked around. There were so many…  
  
"AAAH!!" Mercury shouted in pain. Her attacks were mostly defensive. The fight was not exactly to her advantage. For her, the yoma's took at least two hits. And for every hit, she always got one back. She was running out of energy more quickly then the others. She shot the yoma a third time and it finally went down. Turning around, she saw everyone else taking down the yoma's with much more ease…  
  
Moon threw here tiara. "Woo-hoo!!" She shouted as five yoma's fell down. At this rate, they would be cleared in no time. To top this off, it didn't take much energy. She looked about the room. Noticing that she had cleared most of the yoma's in her area, Usagi ran towards Sailormercury, who seemed to be having trouble. She threw her tiara twice. It killed seven yoma's. "Thank you…" Mercury said, exasperated.   
"Noda problem!" Moon said gleefully.   
  
Sooner then expected to be, most of the yoma were gone. The girls stood, checking the house one last time. All clear. Anetka and Bishonen were no longer there. Mars heard a shrill laughter and ran outside. Bodies were scattered about the place. Anetka had drawn her bow again and let it go. It sailed until it hit a young boy. Taking one last breath, he fell to the ground.   
Bishonen stood back more, watching chaos break out into the once so peaceful streets of Tokyo. Why is she doing this, he though, they have done nothing to her… He sighed. "ANETKA! Get down here!"   
Anetka turned about and glared her cold stare. "Nani?"   
"You heard me…" Bishonen said.  
Anetka floated down, her silver hair floating across her face as she sailed through the air. "Brother, I swear, you are the most boring person ever…"   
"At least, dear sister, I'm not skipping around, firing an arrow that was given to you by our deceased mother…. disusing it 'n all." Bishonen stated.   
"Disusing?" Anetka questioned. "Don't let your jealousy get in the way of our mission. I'm only doing what our people do."  
"Our people don't do this. They destroy the ones who need to be destroyed. This people did nothing to you."   
"Sure they did. They have no fashion sense." Anetka said stubbornly.   
"Ugh. Shut-up." Bishonen replied back, aggravation settling into his usually calm voice.   
"Make me."   
"Anet…" Bishonen started, then stopped. "Fine." He drew a dagger from his sleeve and threw it at his sister's face with stunning accuracy. Anetka slid to the side. The tip of the dagger just touched her face, leaving a large gash in its remembrance.   
"Man…" Mars muttered, "I've heard of sibling rivalry, but this is ridiculous!"   
Moon nodded in agreement. "Should we stop them?"   
"Nah…" Mars said, "Maybe they'll fight to the death." At that comment, everyone's head turned, with the exception of Anetka's and Bishonen's. "Nani?! It's possible…"   
"You…cut…my face, dear brother…" Anetka said, her eyes glowing a deep crimson.   
"Oh, did I?" Bishonen asked, the sarcasm very clear in his voice.  
"Hai." She replied, drawing her gold tipped arrow. "Destroying one's beauty, that should always be paid for."   
"Come now, sister, you wouldn't."   
"I would." Anetka said and let go of the arrow.   
Bishonen's eyes widened. Trying his best to react quickly, he jumped in the air. It worked. The arrow sailed past just as he landed gracefully at the ground. The arrow was now heading on Moon's direction. Realization of the matter dawned on Jupiter. She tackled Moon to the ground as the arrow flew past them….making a 'fzz' sound in their ear. Jupiter exhaled. Mars glanced at the arrow. It was heading right for her chest. She gasped, and threw herself against the nearest secure place…a wall. "Ugh…"   
Ami stood up after retrieving her henshin stick. It had somehow fallen out. She turned in time to see Moon and Makoto on the ground, and Mars severely smashed into a wall. The very last thing she saw was a beautifully golden tipped arrow. Something very sharp made its way through her heart. She gasped once, eyed bulging out…and fell to the ground.   
  
  
  
***To Be Continued***   
  
  
  
  
  
^ Well, so much for my theory. I said it would only take a one more chapter to finish this up. Apparently I was wrong. I'm not sure…do you think I'm getting any good on the cliffhanger thing? I don't know. ^_~ I'm so--- sorry that this chapter took my so long to come out with. I promise that the next one won't take so long! There was a star (*) in the story. Well…if any of you are a Gundam Wing fans…you should know what that means.   
*Omae o korosu= I'll kill you. Heero says it all the time. ::Laughs:: I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I decided a footnote would be appropriate.   
I'm thinking about doing a new format for the next, and most likely last chapter. So please, bare with me.   
  



	10. Part Ten

***Part Ten***  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon does not belong to me. It is copyright by Naoko Takeuchi. I am not earning profit of this story. (For the… tenth time, only. -.-*)   
Note: I know…I said I would do it in different format this time, but I figured out it wouldn't really matter. I was going to do it in color code, sort of…but it wouldn't be very resourceful since they are all in the same area…again. Gomen…  
  
  
  
  
Everyone starred at Ami's body. Her death had, apparently, undone the transformation. Ami's corpse lie on the ground, the henshin stick loosely wrapped in her lifeless fingers. Moon turned around and glared. "How could you?"   
"Very carefully," Anetka replied.   
Mars looked around frantically. There were…only three of them. Four, including Tuxedo Kamen…but he was most likely inside…mourning over Chibiusa's death. She sighed at the very thought of him. This was definitely going to be one of the most important battles they had ever fought, and the chances of them winning didn't look very hopeful. Three of them were left, and, by the looks of it, Bishonen and Anetka weren't going to give up any time soon. There was a little friction between the two, and it might work to their advantage.   
Mamoru, dressed in a cape and mask, came out of the house with tear-stained cheeks. Nobody dared asked, they all knew. He gazed up at the demon that stood before him. "You…you… ikimas Ni jigoku, demon!*"   
Anetka smirked. "Been there…done that…"   
Tuxedo Kamen walked forward. If he knew fear, it was not showing at that moment. He had killed two very good friends and one who held close. If someone didn't stop her now…she would kill everyone else, too. She was ruthless; she didn't care what she had to do to get what she wanted.   
Anetka drew her arrow once more. Bishonen drew his sword and waited for the battle to start. Placing the golden-tipped arrow carefully in its place, she aimed. Tuxedo Kamen stood in his place, waiting to dodge. What an idiot, Anetka thought, laughing slightly. She let go, and the arrow flew tip first for Tuxedo Kamen's chest. He quickly dodged, and the arrow sailed right passed him. Anetka realized were the arrow was heading and gasped. "BISHONEN! DUCK!!"   
  
  
*********  
  
Bishonen lay on the grown, his sword a few feet from him. Anetka floated above it all, bewildered. She had killed him. In past events, she had … playfully attempted it. But he always knew, and he always dodged. The arrow would just hit a careless pedestrian. But now…now…he was really dead. Curse whoever didn't grant us immortality! Anetka thought to herself, grinding teeth. He'll pay. No…all of them will pay for what they did.   
Tuxedo Kamen looked at Bishonen's corpse and sighed. Maybe it was for the better. His heart wasn't all pure…after all. Sure, he wasn't as cruel and cold as his sister…but he was still evil. He threw a glance to Anetka, then grabbed Bishonen's sword. Walking over to Anetka, he swallowed. He felt like he was walking towards his death. It was common sense not to do this, but the rage inside him wouldn't let him stop. This was something he had to do. Either he killed her…or got killed trying. At the moment he stood in a fighting pose.  
"Mamo-chan…" Came a small voice from behind him.  
His eyes widened and her turned around. "Usagi…"   
She gazed up at him, her eyes glazed with tears. "Mamoru…please…don't."   
Tuxedo Kamen shook his head, avoiding her gaze as much as possible. "Usako. I'm sorry. For everything." He stooped down slightly and kissed her. For one brief moment, all was forgotten. The deaths, the battle, and the seemingly unforgettable betrayal. All that was avoided in the deep moment of passion. The deep…short moment of passion.   
Anetka stared down at the two. Embracing each other, lips locked. She snickered. This was a perfect time to take two down with one stone. Straining her hand, she focused on the arrow. The two would never notice the arrow coming towards her, they were too involved trying to forget everything around them. The arrow quickly flew into her hands. Anetka blew on, cleaning of the arrow. Placing the arrow in the bow, she grimaces. This was going to be too easy, she thought. She shrugged and aimed. She then let go. "Look out…" She spoke quietly, "here comes your death."   
The arrow flew with an unusual amount of speed and went straight through the two. They both fell to the ground, still in one another's arms…their lips still pressed together.   
All eyes widened, except Anetka. There were only two left, just two. Moon was gone, and that was mainly their only hope. But she's gone.   
"She's gone…" Mars thought, tears flooding down her cheeks in steady streams. The only one she trusted with anything was gone. Several feelings coursed through her body in a matter of seconds. Regret, hatred, sorrow. They had argued so many times, often over fruitless things. But their friendship was still held together somehow. It was like a spiders web. Rocks were thrown at it, bugs were caught in it, but it was still strong enough to with hold so much. That was like their friendship was like…but now it was gone. Usagi was gone. Mars' temper flared. She could not longer control it.   
Anetka stared down at the petty girl. She thought she was something, with her temper and everything. "What are you doing down there, little lady?"  
Mars closed her eyes and looked towards the ground, concentrating as hard as she could, blocking out all noises, all thoughts, and all fears.   
Jupiter looked at Mars. She didn't know what she was doing, but she could tell her power level was increasing dramatically. Deciding that Anetka might start noticing this, she needed to stall. She grabbed the sword out of Mamoru's hand and charged towards Anetka. Not reacting quickly enough, she stopped floating and fell to the ground with and oomph.   
Jupiter snickered and charged herself once more at Anetka. Responding more quickly this time she got up and slid to the side. She went to grab the arrow out of her quiver, but it was still lying beside Mamoru and Usagi. She snickered and went to summon it. Before she could, a sharp pain was sent through her arm. A hot liquid trickled down. Blood. "Oh god…" Anetka said, growing dizzy at the sight. She shook her head, snapping herself out of it. I can't let such a weak person get to me…I just can't, Anetka thought. She front flipped in the air and strained her hand. The arrow flew into her hand and she grasped it. Landing gracefully on the ground, she avoided another slash. Jupiter stood, exhausted. She was going to die; she knew it. Mars was the last hope to do some damage. But me, Jupiter thought, Me? Yeah…I'll be up there soon, mother. We'll it sugar cookies and giggle about stupid stuff, just like we used to. Tears stung her eyes. She threw a glance at Mars who was now glowing with a magnificent red aura. Jupiter stood there, ready. "Well!?" She shouted, spiting at Anetka's feet. "What are you waiting for!?"   
"I'm waiting for you to drop down to your knees and beg for mercy. And to plead insanity for that one moment that you were crazed enough to slash my arm. I'm waiting for you to surrender to me and say that your life lies within my hands." Anetka stated, grimacing.   
"Surrender? Mercy?" Jupiter asked. She laughed. It was a cold, bitter laugh. " I would never bow to you…or beg for your mercy. You are a ruthless, heartless hag. I would take no favors, nor ask for anything from you."   
"Have it your way." Anetka drew her arrow and fired. It flew through Jupiter's chest, quickly and willing fully. Makoto exhaled, and fell to the ground. A smile was planted upon her face. The sign of Jupiter glowed brightly for a brief moment, and then flew through the sky, wondering aimlessly about. It had done the same before with the rest of the scouts, but no one had noticed.   
"One more left." Anetka stated dryly. She turned around, and her eyes widened at the sight that stood before her. The little twerp had been gathering energy all this time, without her even knowing it. She sighed. It would be easy if she could fire with the scout in this state. She bent down and picked up her tipped arrow. " It's over mother, we finally did it. We have carried out your revenge. This is for you, too, dear brother." She placed the arrow in its rightful spot and let go.   
It flew straight at Mars. Nothing was there to interfere it, no one was there to take it this time. Her eyes did not open; they stayed closed. The arrow drew even closer to Mars. It finally touched the tip of her skin, and at that, her eyes opened. Mars grabbed the arrow with her hand and twirled it, looking up at the stupefied Anetka.  
"How…I…how…did you…do that?" Anetka ask, her jaw practically on the floor.  
Mars grimaced. "Ancient Chinese Secret." She gathered everything she had and threw, yes threw, the arrow straight at Anetka.   
Still stunned, and not sure how to act upon this, Anetka had no time to move. The arrow flew into her heart, but did not come out the other end. Anetka fell to her knees, gasping for breath. She couldn't die, she couldn't, she had to kill each … and every last one of them…she couldn't just die.   
Exhausted, Mars fell to the ground, the aura fading. She did it. Anetka would die. Anetka would die and everything would be okay. She could no longer go on any killing sprees. All the scouts were dead, but that wouldn't have stopped her. She would have killed the whole planet if she had her ways about it. Her eyes fluttered close and she drifted off to sleep.   
Anetka stood up, blood still leaking out of her. She grabbed Bishonen's sword and stabbed it into Rei. "DIE!" she shouted. "For…" She stopped, coughing up blood. "For…everything…you've…you've done. DIE!" She took out the sword, and threw it across the room. Anetka fell on top of Rei's body. All was done.   
  
  
  
*********  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
  
People passed down the usual streets of Tokyo. Things were peaceful and calm. Mothers were shopping with their children, fathers sat at home watching the television, and teenager girls stared at the teenage boys who were playing the sports.   
There was one unusual thing. Eight deaths had been recorded in the small Tokyo suburban town. It wasn't likely at all. Seven of the bodies were found at one woman's house. She was charged for murder, but there was no evidence to back the theory up, so she was let go.   
In the local high school, all the students had graduated. Five of them didn't, only because they had passed on. The graduation was very exciting. Parties were thrown all through out town, and newspaper articles were published everywhere.   
The ever so legendary Sailor Senshi had disappeared. Where to? No one knew. But some how, new super heroes had shown up. They had flashier uniforms then the senshi, same design, of course, but they were different some how. Who were they and what relation did they have to the former defenders of justice? I guess time will reveal all.   
  
*** The End ***  
  
  
^WOW!! WOW!! WOW!! I actually finished. I finished!! WOOOOOHOOOOOO! Okay, I'm done now; forgive me. So----, what did you all think of it!? Good, bad, no comment? Please leave reviews; I'd love to know what you all thought.   
As you can see, I left room for a sequel fic! I have no clue when that will be coming out. I have a lot of ideas for a couple new ones. Hey! Maybe I can work one two at once? Heh, yeah right. Well, I hope you all enjoyed "Graduation Day."   
Another footnote. One of those, if I put it in ( ) I might ruin the special moment  
* ikimas Ni jigoku = go to hell (Not directly translated…)  
  



End file.
